Nightwolf
'|align=center}} I must embrace this corruption, though I will eventually become a threat to those I care for. -- Mortal Kombat: Deception Bio Nightwolf is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat 3. About Nightwolf Nightwolf was the first Native American character (Or the first Apache warrior) in Mortal Kombat and was introduced in Mortal Kombat 3. Although introduced as a historian and a shaman, he does not live in the past. He is a proud and fierce warrior dedicated to the cause of good, and is in contact with Raiden through visions. As such, he draws both on internal and external spiritual energy to enhance his strength in kombat. Although his patch of tribal land provided a vital shelter territory for the Earthrealm warriors at the time of Shao Kahn's invasion, it seems Nightwolf prefers solitary work to companionship. He has variously been described as the "quintessential Native American icon" and "a very nontraditional Indian" by the series staff. Storyline Nightwolf had been warned of the coming invasion of Earthrealm by a vision from Raiden. As such, he was fully aware and prepared for the events as they occurred, including the attacks of Kahn's extermination squads. His own homeland protected through shamanic magic, he would soon be joined by the other chosen warriors. Together, they then travelled back to the East Coast, prepared for battle against the Emperor and his minions, and won. Nightwolf made his return during the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception. In the events leading to Deception, Nightwolf viewed images of the Dragon King and his resurrection in his dreams. These nightmares recurred constantly, and Nightwolf came to recognize them as a warning. He knew that a new evil threat was about to arise from the ashes, and in view of Reptile's transformation into Onaga, his predictions most assuredly came true. The method that Nightwolf would use to destroy Onaga was one passed down to him by his forefathers. This method was that of the "Sin Eater", which involved absorbing the sins of his tribe. However there was a terrible consequence to be considered in taking on such a role. If he were to do this, he would be a danger to all that surrounded him, including his allies. Hence, he made the decision to destroy Onaga on his own, keeping his allies out of harm's way. His role as a Sin Eater would involve entering the Netherealm, drawing Onaga's soul to him, and releasing the absorbed sins of his ancestors, which would bind Onaga to the spot. His method was successful and he managed to separate Reptile from Onaga, and bind the Dragon King to the Netherealm. After completing his quest, he was guided back to Earthrealm by his spirit guides - a pack of wolves. Nightwolf began to receive visions of a battle, where an unknown power was forcing the participating warriors to fight each other. His visions started to become reality, when he spoke with Johnny Cage and their allies, and agreed to assist them in battle against Shinnok and his forces. Eventually, Nightwolf was met by Kitana and the spirit of Liu Kang. The bond that the two of them shared was enough for Kitana to keep Kang's spirit whole, until a way was found for him to rejoin with his body. Still drained after using his shamanic powers on Onaga, Nightwolf used what magic he could to relieve Kitana of her burden, and took on the responsibility of looking after Kang's spirit.[http://mkarmageddon.com/assets/bios/bio_nightwolf.html Nightwolf's Armageddon bio]. [http://www.mkarmageddon.com/ Official Mortal Kombat Armageddon website]. Retrieved on 2007-01-23. In his Armageddon ending, he defeats Blaze, allowing him to absorb his power. Nightwolf is catapulted into the spirit world, where he becomes the ultimate shaman, a living ghost. He finds Liu Kang's spirit and guides it back to the physical world. There, Liu Kang is able to reunite with his body, becoming human once more.[http://mortalkombatwarehouse.com/mka/nightwolf/ Nightwolf's Armageddon info] at Mortal Kombat Warehouse Combat characteristics Being the shaman he is, Nightwolf is absolutely in tune with all things spiritual. He is able to manifest a bow and arrows created from spirit energy and wields tomahawks which he empowers with an ethereal green flame to take on his opponents at close range and is able to completely purify a being of their sins. Fitting for his name, Nightwolf also has a close relationship with wolves and is able to communicate with them. In Mortal Kombat Annihilation, he is able to assume the shape of a wolf. In Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Nightwolf is shown to be rather quite tech-savvy, serving as the group's technician. He is accompanied by a pet female wolf named Kiva, whom he bonds with to transform into his familiar appearance and utilize his shaman powers. In Mortal Kombat: Deception, it is mentioned that Nightwolf is a Sin Eater, able to completely absorb evil energies whilst retaining his psyche. Primarily, he utilizes the sins of his ancestors and for this purpose, can weigh down any being regardless of their powers, to bowels of the Netherrealm, which he uses to bind Onaga. Signature moves *'Tomahawk Swing:' Nightwolf uppercuts his opponent with a tomahawk. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Reflector:' Nightwolf glows green and redirects projectile moves back at his opponent. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:A) *''' Spirit Arrow:' Creating a mystical bow, Nightwolf shoots an arrow at his opponent. (''MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:A) *'Rhino Charge:' Nightwolf dashes forward and knocks his opponent backwards. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:A) *'Lightning From Above:' Nightwolf raises his arm and summons a bolt of lightning that knocks his opponent back. (MKD, MKA) Fatalities *'Spiritual Teleport:' Nightwolf opens a portal on his opponent which teleports him/her away. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Lightning Summon:' Nightwolf summons lightning to his axe and electrocutes his opponent to death. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Axe, Meet Head:' Nightwolf throws a tomahawk at the opponent's face, killing him/her. (MK:D) *'Tomahawk Decap:' Nightwolf decapitates his opponent using his tomahawk, sending the severed head in the air. Nightwolf then catches it and holds it up high. (MK:D) Other Finishers *'Friendship:' Nightwolf transforms into Raiden and a Mortal Kombat arcade machine falls down next to him. A message appears that says "No, but I can do a Raiden transformation," or "I've never seen a Kano transformation." In the Nintendo 64 version of Trilogy, he instead juggles tomahawks. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Nightwolf transforms into a wolf and bites his opponents several times. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri:' Nightwolf throws a tomahawk into the air, which comes back down onto Nightwolf's heart. (MK:D) Appearances in other media Film Nightwolf (played by Litefoot) appears in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation as the one who teaches Liu Kang how to use his Animality and telling him that he has to pass three tests in order to beat Shao Kahn (only one test, Courage, is shown, however). Other than striking Liu Kang unconscious, he never really fights, though he is shown transforming back from his wolf form (introduced in Mortal Kombat 3 and implied by his name). After he strikes Liu, he is shown sitting at a campfire in Liu's dream. Television In Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Nightwolf (voiced by Tod Thawley) served to offer both spiritual and technical help, having experience with computer technology. He only fought a few times, spending most of his time back at base monitoring the Earthrealm looking for dimensional rips. Nightwolf had a pet wolf named Kiva, who could merge with Nightwolf to increase his power. References Trivia * Nightwolf also appears in the Armageddon opening movie. He was one of the people who first came in contact with the other army. He appears again in the pyramid along with Ermac, fighting Sheeva which was unsuccessful. Then Sheeva, after almost killing Ermac and Nightwolf, was killed by Kenshi. After being choked, Nightwolf continues to climb the pyramid. It is unknown if he survived the fireball made by Shang Tsung. * Nightwolf was originally designed as part of a Create-A-Character contest hosted by Midway games after the release of Mortal Kombat 2, and was one of three winning characters, the other two being Stryker and Kabal. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters